memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Fleet Officer's Manual
| format = paperback | pages = 40 | publisher = FASA Corporation | ISBN = | date = 2260s | stardate = | altcover = |}} The Star Fleet Officer's Manual was a FASA RPG supplement. It was part of the three-book basic set included in the second edition box set for , along with the Cadet's Orientation Sourcebook and Game Operations Manual. Publisher's description ;About The Officer's Guide :This book contains all of the information a player needs to know about the rules for STAR TREK: The Role Playing Game. Sections are included here on what defines characters in this game, how to create characters, how to train them, and how to play them in the game. Also included is a glossary of game terms for players new to role-playing games. :Every effort has been made to keep the language simple, to explain things fully, and to provide examples where they will help. The Cadet's Orientation Sourcebook provides a story about a typical STAR TREK player character that will help new players generate their characters. The story is written in sections that correspond to sections in this book, and the examples given in the rules deal with the character in the story. :In preparing this edition of the game rules, some changes have been made, making the rules easier to understand, more realistic, or more simple. One of the major changes occurs in the rules for character creation, particularly those that deal with skills. Other changes may be found in the rules for tactical movement and combat, and for injury and medical aid. One of the biggest changes in this edition deals with starship combat, which has been greatly shortened here; this part of the game is covered fully in other products from FASA, as described in The Game Operations Manual. :Players familiar with the first edition are urged to adopt these rules, and to convert their first-edition characters to characters more like those created with these rules. With minor changes, this product is fully compatible with all earlier STAR TREK products from FASA. Contents * Introduction * Defining a Character * Creating Player Characters * Training Player Characters ** Pre-Academy Experience ** Joining Star Fleet ** Star Fleet Academy ** Branch School ** Cadet Cruise ** Department Head School ** Command School ** Post-Academy Experience ** Combat Statistics ** Character Age * Tactical Movement ** Visualizing the Action ** Using the Tactical Movement System ** Combat ** Special Vulcan Attacks * Injury, Medical Aid, and Recovery * Glossary of Game Terms References Characters James T. Kirk • Montgomery Scott • Khan Noonien Singh • Spock • Lee Sterling • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Starships and vehicles Starships heavy cruisers ( • ) Other vehicles aircraft • aquatic vehicle • automobile • biplane • ground vehicle • helicopter • sailing ship • shuttlecraft Locations Earth • Luna Races and cultures Andorian • Caitian • Edoan • Gorn • Human • Klingon (HemQuch • QuchHa') • Orion • Romulan • Tellarite • Vulcan States and organizations :Starfleet • Starfleet Command (Starfleet Colonial Operations Command • Starfleet Exploration Command • Starfleet Galaxy Exploration Command • Starfleet Merchant Marine Command • Starfleet Military Operations Command • Starfleet Starbase Headquarters Command) • United Federation of Planets Institutions :Starfleet Academy (Command School • Department Head School) Science and technology :airlock • anesthetic • arrow • club • computer • dagger • deflector shield • electronics • environmental suit • Genesis device • knife • laser • life support • life support belt • mace • message buoy • organ transplant • SCUBA gear • sensor • spear • starbase • starship • subcutaneous transponder • subspace radio • sword • technology • tractor beam • transporter • tricorder • warp drive Fields of study :administration • archeology • astronomy • astrophysics • bionics • botany • chemistry • combat tactics • communications • diplomacy • ecology • economics • engineering • exobiology • Federation law • genetics • geology • history • language • mathematics • medicine • meteorology • physics • political science • psychology • security • zoology Applied arts :art • ballet • dance • holography • jazz • painting • poetry • writing Sports and games :bowling • boxing • diving • gravball • judo • karate • sports and games • swimming • track-and-field • weightlifting • zero-G handball Weapons :arrow • axe • bow • bullet • crossbow • dagger • disruptor • firearm • Gorn blaster • laser • mace • machine gun • phaser • phaser-1 • phaser-2 • phaser rifle • pistol • projectile weapon • rifle • shotgun • sling • weapon Ranks and titles :ambassador • archeologist • botanist • cadet • captain • chemist • chief communications officer • chief engineer • chief helmsman • chief medical officer • chief navigator • chief sciences officer • chief surgeon • communications officer • councilor • damage control officer • doctor • economist • engineering officer • ensign • ensign • exobiologist • geneticist • geologist • hydrologist • lieutenant • lieutenant, jg • mathematician • medical officer • meteorologist • midshipman • navigator • officer • physician • physicist • pilot • psychologist • rank • science officer • security chief • security officer • surgeon • zoologist Other references :20th century • animal • antimatter • atmosphere • Augment • autopsy • bacteria • bar • beam • black hole • city • club • crystal • electromagnetism • engineering • English language • Galacta • gambling • gravity • helm • high school • humanoid • lifeform • light • mind meld • music • nation-state • neutrino • nova • plastic • poison • rope • Saurian brandy • space • standard orbit • star • stone • sword • telepathy • vacuum • virus • Vulcan history • Vulcan language • Vulcan lyre • Vulcan nerve pinch • warp speed • water Appendices Background * Author credits ** First edition game design and writing: Fantasimulations Associates (Guy W. McLimore, Jr., Greg K. Poehlein, David F. Tepool) **Second edition game design and development: W. John Wheeler, Jordan K. Weisman, Michael P. Bledsoe, Forest Brown, L. Ross Babcock III, Fantasimulations Associates **Second edition writing: W. John Wheeler Related stories * – Spock's modification of a subcutaneous transponder was cited. * – The consequences of the transporter malfunction were cited. Connections External link * category:rPG books